One of the problems with conventional valves is the lack of the ability to regulate the amount of fluid flow through the valve. This is because most conventional valves typically only offer an on and off position. Completely stopping fluid flow, i.e., turning the valve to the off position, results in a steep pressure drop, which can cause a shockwave in the system and can result in cavitation. This can reduce the lifespan of the valve, as well as the system as a whole. Another problem with conventional valves is the lack of the ability to remain securely sealed in a pressurized system. This insecurity in said processes can cause leakage. Yet another common problem with conventional valves is that the obturator element remains within the lumen of the flow of gas or liquid, as with a butterfly valve, thereby interrupting fluid flow. This approach creates a disruption in the fluid flow and can cause potential currents that can produce cavitation. This negative result can also directly reduce the life span of a valve, pipe, or the entire system altogether. Yet another common problem with the conventional valves is that they include cavities and pockets that may be flooded with the fluids or gases that pass through the lumen. This can pose a problem when dealing with fluids that are considered foodstuffs, because foodstuff that is caught in small pockets can rot or otherwise decay, thereby causing contamination. Furthermore, valves used in foodstuff applications must be cleaned regularly. Therefore, the presence of cavities or pockets that collect foodstuffs can make it difficult to clean the valve.
One possible approach to the above-described problems is the use of an iris valve, which utilizes obturator elements within the lumen of the flow area, wherein the obturator elements open and close in an annular array to regulate the flow of gases or liquids. This removes all obstructions to the flow of gases and liquids when the valve is in the open position. But conventional iris valves also possess the same problem with remaining securely sealed, especially in a pressurized system. Thus, many conventional iris valves suffer from leakage caused by the inability to seal properly. The inability of conventional iris valves to seal properly has limited the uses and useful life span of the iris valve. In many cases, various industries have not used iris valves because of this problem.
Consequently, a need exists to overcome the problems with the prior art as discussed above, and particularly for a more efficient valve that seals properly.